


keep it classified, all or nothing

by let_me_in



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Gen, Holt also appears briefly, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, please ignore the lack of research and overall fantasy in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/pseuds/let_me_in
Summary: Rosa and Gina have to infiltrate a lesbian bar that may be selling Gigglepig.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



> Title taken from Zendaya's "Keep It Undercover":  
>  _You know I'll always find the truth_  
>  No matter where is hiding  
> So you can always run but you can't hide  
> Keep it classified, I'll always fight my fighting  
> 'Cause it's all or nothing, all or nothing

“Alright, squad. There appears to be a new source of Gigglepig. All sources point to this bar.” Holt switched to the next slide, and a nighttime picture of a bar appeared.

“The Femme Mystique? What is that, a lesbian bar or something?” Gina interjected.

“Yes, it is,” Holt replied in his singular monotone. “Sadly, it’s one of the few lesbian bars left in New York City. However, if it is used being used as a front to push Gigglepig, it will have to be shut down.” He paused. “Next…”

****************************************************************************************************

 “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes, Rosa. Gina, I’d like you to stay for this also. Close the door.”

“Oooh,” Gina said, eyebrows rising. “A secret.”

“Not quite. You’ll recall that lesbian bar I described during today’s briefing that our colleagues believe is distributing Gigglepig. I believe that two women could successfully infiltrate the bar and determine where the drugs are being stored and who specifically is dealing them. Knowing that will make it much easier for us to get a warrant.”

“And you want us to go undercover?” Rosa asked.

“Well….yes.”

“Awesome!” Gina said.

“But she’s a civilian,” Rosa pointed out.

“That’s why Gina is going to agree not to sue the NYPD should any harm come to her, and will go through some basic training to ensure her safety.”

“Will I get a gun?” Gina asked, pointing at random things with her hand and firing.

“No.”

“ _Please?_ ”

“No. You shouldn’t even _need_ weapons. You and Rosa would just be there to gather intel.”

“Sir, can I please speak to you alone for a second?” Rosa asked tersely.

“Absolutely. Gina?”

Moments later, the two police officers were alone. Despite this, Rosa leaned closer to Captain Holt.

“Captain, with all due respect, why not just get Amy or someone from another precinct to do this op?”

“Amy’s on the brink of overworking herself as it is. As for the other precincts…” Holt shook his head. “There are many officers who’d rather be fired than enter a lesbian bar. No one’s volunteering to do this.”

Rosa grimaced understandingly. “Fine. I’ll go with Gina. She better not screw this up…”

****************************************************************************************************

A few days later, Gina had gone through all the requisite training and paperwork, and all that was left was for the two of them to update their looks. Rosa bought a lesbian keychain (two Venus symbols intertwined) and put on her leather jacket. Gina clipped her nails and donned a flowy dress.

“You’re going to wear a dress to a bar?” Rosa asked, eyebrows raised.

“I am _clearly_ the femme to your butch, girl!” Gina said, twirling.

Rosa scoffed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Rosa tried to ignore how tightly Gina held her on the way over, dismissing it as nervousness out of never having ridden a motorcycle before. She managed to restrain her anger until they arrived.

“You know, it’s generally a bad idea to limit the driver’s breathing during the ride,” Rosa huffed.

Gina giggled. “Oops. Sorry. I guess I love holding you sooooo much.” And her arms were around Rosa’s waist again.

Was Gina already in character? Impressive.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Inside, some sort of electro-pop nonsense was blaring, and the lights kept flashing from pink to green to blue to…

The fake couple made their way over to the bar.

“Two beers, please.”

“Thanks, hon,” Gina said, punctuating her words with a kiss to Rosa’s cheek. Her arm was around Rosa’s waist, her hand drawing circles on Rosa’s side.

Rosa made herself smile. “Sure thing. Just remember you owe me a dance.” The drinks arrived. Gina’s hand left her side. Ignore that cold feeling. “To two months!”

Oh, that was horrendous. Rosa almost hoped the people running this joint _were_ selling drugs so that she had justification for drinking some of the _worst_ beer in her life.

Thank goodness, the song was finally changing. A slow dance. Fantastic.

Rosa grabbed Gina’s hand. “C’mon.”

Soon enough, they were on the dance floor. Gina’s hands were on Rosa’s shoulders, and Rosa’s hands were on Gina’s waist. Sway along, focus on Gina’s face, ignore the awful aftertaste of that beer.

_I’m never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm though it’s easy to pretend…_

“Are you one of those people that can’t dance so you just sway your way through slow songs?” Gina asked.

Rosa faux-grimaced. “I…haven’t danced with anyone in years.”

“Oh, honey, I am _honored_ to be the one to end that draught. I couldn’t _imagine_ not dancing for so long.”

That made Rosa smile. “I know.”

They kept swaying like that until the song started drifting to a close. Then, out of nowhere, Gina kissed her. Gina’s lips were soft, and she tasted like strawberry. As soon as it happened, it stopped. Rosa dimly grew aware of the music changing back to pop.

Blink. Refocus. The mission.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. See you in a sec.”

****************************************************************************************************

Now was the moment their plan would _really_ kick in. Rosa was going to check out the bathroom, while Gina would grill the bartenders.

She wandered over to the bar and practically threw herself on it. “Hey. Have you got anything that’ll make the place spin? My last guy got arrested.”

The bartenders exchanged looks before looking back at Gina. “Yeah, we have something.” The other bartender went into a back room, and returned with a small bag. “Twenty bucks.”

 _Damn. Inflation really_ has _gotten bad._ “Alright, but this better be good,” Gina said, slapping a twenty on the counter and grabbing the bag. “I’ll be in the ladies’.”

****************************************************************************************************

Rosa, meanwhile, had locked herself in a cubicle and was examining the wall behind the toilet. If she could find a weak spot….

Nope. All the tiles seemed perfectly normal.

With a sigh, Rosa flushed and let herself out. She was washing her hands when the bathroom door swung open.

“Stephanie! I was just thinking I wanted to take this party home.” Gina waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “You know…”

Stephanie was Rosa’s code name. Rosa nodded. “Just a sec,” she said, turning off the faucet. She dried her hands quickly before following Gina out.

Soon enough, they were on Rosa’s motorcycle again, heading to the police station. Rosa didn’t say anything until Gina broke the silence.

“Sorry about the dance. I usually don’t-”

“It’s fine. It kept up our cover.” Rosa knew Gina wasn’t talking about the dance. “Let’s just get Holt his warrant.”

****************************************************************************************************

Gina and Rosa turned in the Gigglepig and their testimony, Holt got his warrant, and the precinct got to search the place. Several pounds of Gigglepig were found, but most of the suspected dealers got away.

A week later, Rosa got a note on her desk that just said _Babylon_. Gina wasn’t at her desk.

There was a sign on the boxes that read _KEEP OUT_ that Rosa ignored. Fortunately, Gina was the only one inside.

“Oh, finally. I thought I’d die if I had to see Charles again.”

“What is it, Gina?”

Gina paused and looked away from Rosa. For the first time ever, she seemed…shy.

“So, I may not have told you the entire truth that night. Um….” Gina’s foot scuffed the floor. “I kissed you because I wanted to, not for our cover.”

“Okay.” If Gina wanted to try something for one night, that was fine. The night was over now, and Rosa didn’t see what the big deal was.

“I’d, um…I’d like to do it again.” And now Gina was looking at Rosa again.

 _Oh_. Okay. Rosa could work with that. _After_ work.

“Shaw’s Bar. Eight o’clock.”

With that said, Rosa took her leave. She had cases to work on.

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't ask people out, I just tell them where we're going." -Rosa Diaz, _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ s2e21


End file.
